le combat qui
by x23t45
Summary: L'histoire se passe si Jakson était resté un prieur
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

La lumière était aveuglante, elle lui faisait mal aux yeux. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulaient avant que sa vu s'adapte. Les premières images étaient flou. Le plafond était blanc immaculé. Ils avaient du monde dans la salle. Il devait être dans une infirmerie. Il devait s'habitué, ce n'était son premier réveille dans un lit d'infirmerie.

Sa vue se replaçait tranquillement. Il pouvait maintenant distinguer les formes. Deux personnes étaient habillées en blanc, un médecin et une infirmière. Il pouvait distinguer le bruit des machines au tour de son lit.

- Il est réveillé.

- Capitaine Nahak vous m'entendez, Avertissez le général.

L'infirmière avait décroché le téléphone mural, il l'entendait parler, mais il ne pouvait distinguer ses paroles. La médecin lui parlait, mais ses paroles lui étaient lointains.

- Capitaine si vous m'entendez, serrez ma main.

Il avait comprit, il l'avait serrez la main. La médecin continuait son examen du soldat, l'infirmière revenait seconder la médecin.

La porte de la salle venait de s'ouvrir, un officier de haut grade entrait. Avec ces deux étoiles sur les épaulait, c'était un général. Il était dans son habit de parade. D'un pas décidé, il se dirigeait vers le lit du capitaine.

- Bon réveille capitaine, je suis le général Makor commandant de cette base.

- Quel base ?

- Le site russe

- Les installations n'avaient que des fondations…

- Cela fait trois ans capitaine, quels sont vos derniers souvenirs ?

- Nous sommes arrivé sur la planète, il avait rien, nous avons cru à un traquenard un instant. Nous sommes allés vers les ruines signalées par Sg-5. En arrivant près d'elles nous avons vu trois « Prieur »et des guerriers ennemis. Le temple était Ancien. Nous avons réussi à éliminer plusieurs guerriers et deux des Prieurs. Le troisième était plus intéressé par une machine dans le temple que par nous. Je n'ais pas pu voir ce qu'il faisait, mais je crois qu'il a activé la machine.

- La machine capitaine était un contrôleur temporel. Sur une zone donnée, elle permet de ralentir le temps ou de l'accélérer.

- C'était un piège.

- Le Prieur c'est sacrifié pour tendre ce piège aux équipes SG.

- Cela à fonctionné.

- Seulement un certain temps. Il aurait du accélérer la courbe de temps, s'il voulait un piège parfait.

Le général avait expliqué d'autre chose au capitaine. C'était les Asgard qui avait détruit ce piège. Les quatre équipes Sg, Sg-1, 2, 7,et 16 était de retour sur Terre. Il était le seul à cette base parce que son état était plus sévère que les autres soldats. Les Asgard avaient des représentants sur cette base. Ils avaient construit la cellule pour le « Prieur » où il était enfermé. Pour lui, il devait rentré sur Terre dès qu'il pourrait marché.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Le général Landry avait convoqué se briefing. Les membres des équipes Sg-1, 2, 7 et 16 étaient dans la salle de briefings. Deux représentant de la nations jaffa étaient aussi là. La Tokra avait aussi envoyé un représentant. C'est Sg-1 qui devait diriger l'opération. Le lieutenant-colonel Carter qui débriefait pour l'opération.

- La tokra et les Jaffa ont confirmé ce que nous pensions. Les Prieurs recherche les ruines des Anciens. Ils se les approprient où les détruise tout simplement. Nous avons un avantage sur eux, ils n'ont pas la base de données que le général O'neill nous à fournit. Nous savons qu'ils vont de façons logique l'exploration des planètes. Il a trois possibles planètes qu'ils vont visiter prochainement.

- Nous allons êtres séparés en trois équipes pour vérifier chacun de ces mondes ? » C'était le colonel Meyers commandant de Sg-7 qui avait parlé.

- Non colonel, les deux planètes nous sont connu, l'une abrite des jaffas, l'autres est inhabitable.

- Des ruines ont été vu par l'UAV à dix cinq kilomètres de la portes. » Un lieutenant avait prit le relais de Sam dans les explications de l'opération. « Elles sont d'appartenances anciennes. Il a une source d'énergie diffuse qui est émit de ces ruines.

- Votre objectif est assez simple, vous étudiez ce qui est là. Vous le détruisez en cas de nécessité ou vous le ramenez. Vous apportez les nouveaux inhibiteurs de pouvoir, si les Prieurs sont là, replis immédiat ou si vous le pouvez tuez-les. Rompez.

Après le passage de la porte Sg-2 et 4 avaient prit position près de la porte. Des inhibiteurs de pouvoirs étaient orienté sur elle. Tout Prieur qui passeraient la porte n'auraient plus ses pouvoirs.

SG -! et 16 étaient en vue des ruines des anciens. Teal'c était le premier dans la marche, c'est lui qui avait donné l'alerte. Devant le temple, ils avaient plusieurs guerriers des Ori. Un Prieur était visible.

Les guerriers ennemis les avaient vu, ils avançaient vers eux. Teal'c était le premier à avoir ouvert le feu, il avait amené son canon d'un planeur de la mort. Ses tires étaient puissant, mais la protection du Prieur les protégeait. Les soldats de Sg-16 et de Sg-1 c'étaient déployé. Lieutenant-colonel Carter avec le lieutenant Caffrey installait un inhibiteur pour couper les pouvoirs du Prieur.

Le capitaine Nahak avait prit position sur le flan droit, le colonel Cameron était avec lui. Ils tiraient sur les guerriers ennemis. Du regard il avait vu le deuxième Prieur sortir de temple.

- Colonel dépêchez-vous ?

Les munitions étaient des balles explosives. Pour empêcher le second Prieur de s'avancer dans la bataille, le colonel Cameron utilisait son lance grenade à profusion. Carter et le lieutenant avait terminé, l'inhibiteur marchaient. Pas assez rapide les deux Prieur perdirent leurs pouvoirs en un instant. La dernière grenade atteint le deuxième Prieur de plein fouet. Les deux guerriers près de cet homme furent atteint par l'explosion.

Les derniers guerriers ennemis tombaient sous les balles. Teal'c et Cameron s'avançaient. Il ne pouvait pas le voir un troisième Prieur qui sortait des ruines. De sa positon il ouvrait le feu sur l'ennemi. Le Prieur n'avait toujours pas vu les autre soldats. Son action permit au colonel Carter de repositionner son engin. Rapidement Teal'c et Cameron ouvrait le feu sur le nouvel ennemis. Sans se soucis des autres le Prieur s'attaquait au capitaine. D'un coup il fit un vole plané dans les air avant de s'écraser inerte au sol.

Les évènements se sont enchaînés par la suite, mais tout c'est arrêté juste après. Le capitaine ne savait rien de la suite jusqu'à son réveille.


End file.
